Nik Mikaelson vs The World
by LittleTeaCup
Summary: AH/AU from the moment the Sex Bob-Omb band member Nik Mikaelson saw the mysterious American Caroline Forbes he was smitten with her. But in order for Caroline to become his girlfriend he needs to defeat her exes... all seven of them. Vampire Diaries characters placed in a SPvTW universe
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine... I swear! *Insert legal stuff*. Okay continue...

* * *

_Not so long ago…_

_In the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada…_

_Nik Mikaelson was dating a high schooler…_

"Nik Mikaelson is dating a high schooler." Elena commented; though from the sound of her voice it sounded more like a question.

She sat along with the other member of their band, Alaric, with her arms crossed and face expressionless.

Alaric looked up from his food in shock. "Really, is she hot? Did you get her with your accent?" He asked.

"How old are you now Nik? Like, Twenty eight?" She added; her voice still monotone.

"I'm not playing your little games Elena." Nik told her looking away from his coffee he was pouring for himself.

"Oh you've been out of high school for thirteen years." Elena said.

"I'm twenty two." Nik informed her. Done with his coffee he turned to face her.

_Niklaus Mikaelson_

_22 Years old_

_Rating: Awesome_

"Wow, dating a high school girl. Not bad, not bad." Alaric approved.

"So, you guys like, do it yet?" Young Kol asked.

"We have done many things." Nik said, "We ride the bus together and we have meaningful conversations about how yearbook club went, about her friends, drama."

"Have you even kissed her?" Alaric asked confused.

"She held my hand once, but let go because she was embarrassed." Nik smiled while taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's her name?" Alaric continued.

"Anna. "

"When are we going to see her?" Alaric questioned.

"I hope it's soon." Elena added with fake enthusiasm.

_Ding Dong_

"That's for me." Nik smiled.

He got to the door and pulled it open to see Anna standing on the porch in the snow smiling up at him.

"Hi." She greeted.

_Anna_

_Age: 17_

"Hey sweetheart." Nik greeted her back, "Do you promise to be good?

"Of course." Anna almost giggled.

"I'm serious, can you be good, love?" Nik checked.

The smile on Anna's face started to slip. "Am I really not?" She questioned in a meek voice.

Alaric came from behind Nik and pulled the door open all the way as Nik took a step back.

"Anna, this is my mate, Alaric Saltzman. He's the talent." Nik introduced him.

_Alaric Saltzman_

"_The talent"_

_22 years old_

"Hey." Alaric greeted before closing the door on her. "Is she going to geek out on us?"

"No, she'll just stay in the corner and won't say a word." Nik explained.

"No I mean… I want her to geek out…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. She can geek." Nik comforted.

"Okay." Alaric opened the door again. "You're in."

Anna gave a small smile before taking a step into the house. She looked around to see the bend members starting to set up. "Wow." She murmured while taking off her jacket.

"Anna that Elena." Nik stated quickly, walking around her.

"I'm sorry. Was it Elena?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elena replied in a flat tone.

"Wow, and you play the drums?"

Elena took a minute too look at the drum set in front of her before saying; "Yes."

_Elena Gilbert_

_Drummer _

_23 years old_

"That's so cool." Anna smiled.

"Oh and that's Young Kol." Nik added gesturing to the boy walking into the room.

Young Kol took a seat on the couch before greeting her will a hello.

_Young Kol_

_Lives here _

_20 years old_

Anna greeted him back with a meek hi before Nik took her attention away.

"Let's start off with Launchpad McQuack." Nik said while adjusting the guitar he had.

"That's not the actual name." Alaric quickly added.

"We are Sex Bob-Ombs!" Elena suddenly shouted; "One! Two! Three! Four!"

* * *

**Yeah so that's just the beginning. The story will follow closely to the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. The World though there will be a few tweaks. You just have to see. Okay, yeah. I'm sorry I'm awkward... **


	2. Chapter 2

Remember nothing is mine...noting...

* * *

"She seems nice." Alaric complimented on Anna.

They were all sitting up in Young Kol's room talking. Anna had already left hours ago. After she had heard the first song she quickly showered all of them with complements of admiration; even Elena had cracked a small smile.

"She seems awesome." Young Kol added from his spot near the computer on the floor.

"Nik, if your life was a face I'd punch it." Elena stated.

The smile on Nik's face from all the complements quickly fell. "What?" He said.

"I'm saying are you happy or are you just really evil." She clarified.

"Like do I have other motives? Elena it hurts me to know that you would ever think that." Nik replied shocked.

"You? Hurt?" She said after a minute of staring at him.

Nik, uncomfortable, looked over at Young Kol. "Hey, what were you saying about Anna being awesome?" He asked changing the subject.

Young Kol tore his eyes from the computer. "Yea, she's awesome."

Alaric whistled nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Afterwards…_

"Alright before you start hearing some kinky lies from someone else, I am dating a seventeen year old." Nik explained as he walked into his shared apartment.

"Aww…Is he cute?" Mason Lockwood asked from the chair across the room.

_Mason Lockwood_

_Roommate_

_25 years old_

_Rating: 7.5/10_

"Very funny." Nick mumbled after he took off his heavy parka and shoes.

"Do we have to stop sleeping together now?" Mason continued.

"Do you see another bed mate?" Nik replied walking into the bathroom.

Mason looked around as Nik shut the door.

"Well look at that…you're totally my bitch." He smirked talking about more than the bed.

Let's just say Nik contributed a small amount to the apartment.

The bathroom door opened up again. "So about the dating situation… can you not tell a lot of people?" Nik began.

"You know me." Mason comforted getting up from the chair.

"I mean don't tell Rebekah."

Mason had already flipped out his phone. "You know me." He muttered walking into the bathroom.

"Wait, who are you-"

_Rrriiiinnnggg…_

Nik looked down at the phone on the stand next to the chair Mason was in.

"Hello?" He asked once he picked up.

"Seventeen? Nik are you bloody mad!" Rebekah shouted from the other side.

_Rebekah Mikaelson_

_Younger sister_

_18 years old_

_Rating: 'T' for teen_

"Who told you?" Nik asked shocked.

"Mason you idiot, who else?" She replied still irritated.

"That gossiping bitch." Nik cursed.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Mason on the other house phone. "You know me." He smirked.

"Mason!" Nik shouted.

Mason's smirk grew as Nik watched him hang up and close the door again.

"Focus brother. Now, what's the poor child's name?" Rebekah asked wanting the juicy details.

"Anna. She goes to a catholic school." Nik said after a moment.

"A seventeen year old catholic school girl? Nik, bloody hell, how hard did father beat you on the head?" Rebekah almost shouted. "Oh dear God, you haven't…" She trailed off preparing for the worse.

"No. We barely hold hands." Nik explained burying his face in his hands.

"Niklaus, please tell me why you're doing this?" Rebekah asked, struggling to understand her brother's train of thought at the moment.

"It's nice…and simple. I need simple after… you know…" Nik hinted.

"It been over a year Nik." Rebekah began, almost scolding him; "Are you really moving on or is this a sign of oncoming madness?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Nik said before hanging up.

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

"Why did you make me come here?" Mason groaned.

They were standing outside of Anna's school. Nik was waiting for Anna and Mason just got dragged along.

"They have boys too." Nik pointed out.

Mason snorted while checking out a male student that walked by. "Even I would think twice about dating a high schooler."

"Well she's only allowed out during the day so it's more like…"

"Playtime?" Mason finished for Nik.

Nik clicked his tongue in disapproval then looked back at the school. He spotted Anna waving at him from the school entrance.

"Anna, sweetheart." He smiled; "This is my gay roommate Mason Lockwood."

"Oh, hi. Do you want to know who's gay in my class?" Anna giggled.

"No. I don't think that's necessary love." Nik quickly intervened.

Mason swiftly grabbed Anna's wrist.

"You're too good for him. Leave…go." Mason whispered the last word before giving Nik a frown and walking away.

"Alright…how about we get going love?" Nik asked.

Anna gave him a small smile before taking his hand and leading him to a goodwill around the corner near the school.

"I don't listen to a lot of music." Anna started after they looked around for a minute; "But you guys…you guys rock."

Nik shot her a breathtaking smile as they walked into the music section of the store.

"You guys will be huge." Anna continued.

"Well it would be nice if more people wore our shirts." Nik agreed.

Anna smiled before turning to face an employee.

"Excuse me do you have anything by The Clash at Demon Head?" She asked.

The employee looked up from the CD's she was sorting to reveal she was in fact Jenna Sommers.

"Did you try the section marked as The Clash at Demon Head?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Thank you Jenna." Nik frowned.

_Jenna Sommers_

_Has issues _

_22 years old_

"Nik, are you coming to my party this Friday or not." Jenna frowned; "Or are you going to be babysitting?"

Nik turned away ignoring her.

"You don't want to listen to her sweetheart." He murmured in Anna's ear. Nik looked down and saw the Clash at Demon Head CD in her hand. "And you never want to listen to her."

Plucking the CD from her hand Nik tossed it to the other isle.

"I love them so much." Anna giggled following after Nik who decided to leave. "Envy Gilbert is so cool."

"Didn't you say something about our band?" Nik asked effectively changing the subject.

"I've never been out with someone so talented." Anna complemented.

Nik looked around and saw that they had quickly gotten to his apartment.

"I mean, I've never even kissed a guy." She continued timidly.

Nik stopped walking to look down at her.

"Neither have I love." He said before they both bursted into laughter.

He stopped walking once he reached his door and turned to Anna to give a quick goodbye before walking in.


End file.
